


a harmless green burning

by waitfortheclick



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitfortheclick/pseuds/waitfortheclick
Summary: A first kiss.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	a harmless green burning

He could blame the alcohol, but he hasn't had that much to drink. Anyway, this has been a long time coming. Still he hopes Greg hasn't noticed the way he can't get himself to stop staring at his mouth.

No such luck: "Nick? What do you… what are you looking at?" He sounds so cautious yet hopeful but Nick can't let himself get his hopes up, no way. His eyes jerk upward, which isn't much better because then he's looking into Greg's which always made him think, embarrassingly, of a deer or an especially beautiful cow. How does Greg expect anyone to concentrate around him at work when he's constantly giving them those eyes? He glances quickly down again -- so obvious he could kick himself. 

He sways forward a little, then tries to pull back, but he's caught; Greg's fingers curled tight into the sleeve of his shirt.

Greg is close, so close, and he whispers: "Nick, please." 

He can only be so strong and so he lets himself close the distance, which feels sort of like falling only he's still standing. Still got his two feet on solid ground and safely upright and so warm, Greg is so warm. That always-shock of how warm another body can be pressed up against one's own but so much more than just that.

He presses closer, trying to chase that so much more feeling and really he shouldn't be coming on so strong but Greg doesn't seem to mind. Greg seems like -- he feels like, because now Nick knows what he feels like -- he's been waiting and wanting for just as long or who knows how long. 

He's holding the back of Nick's head so carefully, like cradling an egg, a baby bird, but the fingers of his other hand are digging hard into the muscle of Nick's back. Nick's own arms are wrapped so comfortably around Greg it's as if they were made to do nothing but hold him.

Greg is making soft noises against his mouth and Nick wants, in no specific order: to get his hands all over him, Greg in his bed, underneath him, over him, to go home with him, to take him home, and, if it wouldn't be asking too much, to possibly wake up beside him.

All this and more crowding his brain and he has to get it together and choose because Greg's pulling away to ask, smiling like sharing a secret: "Nick. What do you want?"

**Author's Note:**

> I let myself be sort of... freewheeling with this one.


End file.
